List of Might and Magic games
This is a list of media related to the Might and Magic series of computer role-playing games. Might and Magic was originally created by New World Computing, and was later produced by The 3DO Company and Ubisoft. This list contains all officially released, scheduled, and cancelled Might and Magic media, as well as some fan made add ons. Computer games Might and Magic * Might and Magic Book One: The Secret of the Inner Sanctum (1986) * Might and Magic II: Gates to Another World (1988) * Might and Magic III: Isles of Terra (1991) * Might and Magic IV: Clouds of Xeen''Might and Magic IV and V can be combined to produce a single game called ''World of Xeen. This combination unlocks additional content not available in any of the games alone. World of Xeen has also been released as a bundle in 1994. (1992) * Might and Magic V: Darkside of Xeen (1993) * Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven (1998) * Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor (1999) * Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer (2000) * Might and Magic IX (2002) * Might & Magic X: Legacy (2014) Heroes of Might and Magic * Heroes of Might and Magic: A Strategic Quest (1995) * Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Succession Wars (1996) :* The Price of Loyalty (1997) * Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia (1999) :* Armageddon's Blade (1999) :* The Shadow of Death (2000) :* Might & Magic: Heroes III HD (2015) * Heroes Chronicles :* Warlords of the Wasteland (2000) :* Conquest of the Underworld (2000) :* Masters of the Elements (2000) :* Clash of the Dragons (2000) :* The World Tree (2000) :* The Fiery Moon (2000) :* Revolt of the Beastmasters (2001) :* The Sword of Frost (2001) * Heroes of Might and Magic IV (2002) :* The Gathering Storm (2002) :* Winds of War (2003) * Heroes of Might and Magic V (2006) :* Hammers of Fate (2006) :* Tribes of the East (2007) * Might and Magic: Heroes VI (2011) :* Pirates of the Savage Sea (2012) :* Danse Macabre (2012) :* Shades of Darkness (2013) * Might & Magic: Heroes VII (2015) :* Trial by Fire (2016) Spin-offs and related titles * King's Bounty (1990) * Swords of Xeen (1993) * Arcomage (1999) * Crusaders of Might and Magic (1999) * Heroes of Might and Magic for the Game Boy Color (2000) * Heroes of Might and Magic II for the Game Boy Color (2000) * Warriors of Might and Magic (2000) * Heroes of Might and Magic: Quest for the DragonBone Staff (2001) * Legends of Might and Magic (2001) * Dragon Rage (2001) * Shifters (2002) * Might and Magic Mobile (2004) * Heroes of Might and Magic Mini (2006) * Dark Messiah of Might and Magic (2006) * Might and Magic Mobile II (2007) * King's Bounty: The Legend (2008) * Heroes of Might and Magic Online (2008) * King's Bounty: Armored Princess (2009) * Might & Magic: Heroes Kingdoms (2009) * Might and Magic: Clash of Heroes (2009) * King's Bounty: Crossworlds (2010) * King's Bounty: Legions (2011) * King's Bounty: Warriors of the North (2012) * Might & Magic: Duel of Champions (2012) * King's Bounty: Dark Side (2014) * Might & Magic Heroes Online (2014) * Might & Magic Showdown (2017) * Might & Magic Heroes: Era of Chaos (2017) * Might & Magic: Elemental Guardians (2018) * Might & Magic Raiders (cancelled) Fan-made * Heroes of Might and Magic III: In the Wake of Gods '' (2001; add-on/mod for ''The Shadow of Death) * Heroes of Might and Magic III: Horn of The Abyss (2008; add-on/mod for The Shadow of Death) * Heroes of Might and Magic IV: Equilibris '' (2003; add-on/mod for any version of Heroes IV) * ''Might and Magic Tribute: Book of Ceth (TBA; stand-alone role-playing game) Collectible card games * Heroes of Might and Magic IV (2005) :* Storm Winds (2006) * Heroes of Might and Magic V (2006) Novels * Might and Magic Book One: The Dreamwright (Geary Gravel, 1995) * Might and Magic Book Two: The Shadowsmith (Geary Gravel, 1996) * Might and Magic Book Three: The Worldcrafters (Geary Gravel, cancelled) * Might and Magic: The Sea of Mist (Mel Odom, 2001) Notes External links Computer games * [http://www.mightandmagic.com/ Official website of the Might and Magic franchise] Spin-offs and related titles * [http://www.heroesmini.com/ Official Heroes of Might and Magic Mini website] * [http://darkmessiahgame.uk.ubi.com/ Official Dark Messiah of Might and Magic website] * [http://yx.91.com/ Official Heroes of Might and Magic Online website] * [http://www.kings-bounty.com/ Official King's Bounty: The Legend website] * [http://hommkingdoms.uk.ubi.com/ Official Heroes of Might and Magic Kingdoms website] Fan-made * [http://wog.celestialheavens.com/ In the Wake of Gods website] * [http://equilibris.celestialheavens.com/ Equilibris website] * [http://www.mmtribute.castlegobs.nl/ Might and Magic Tribute website] Collectible card games * [http://www.dgagames.com/HMM/HMM.html Official Heroes of Might and Magic IV card game website] * [http://www.dgagames.com/HMM/HMM5.html Official Heroes of Might and Magic V card game website] Novels * [http://www.fantasticfiction.co.uk/g/geary-gravel/dreamwright.htm The Dreamwright] at Fantastic Fiction * [http://www.fantasticfiction.co.uk/g/geary-gravel/shadowsmith.htm The Shadowsmith] at Fantastic Fiction * [http://www.celestialheavens.com/viewpage.php?id=1157732639 News post about the cancellation of The Worldcrafters] * [http://www.fantasticfiction.co.uk/o/mel-odom/sea-of-mist.htm The Sea of Mist] at Fantastic Fiction * Category:Lists